Transformers Robots in Disguise 2015: The Sideswiped Fury
by lillian.liu1
Summary: Sideswipe finds a Night Fury from the Hidden World and saves it.
1. Bravery

"OMG, OMG. OMG! It's How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. It's in cinemas tomorrow!" Yelled Sideswipe. "How To Train Your What?" Asked Sunny. "Never knew you liked, HTTYD." Said Bee. "Are you kidding me, brother. How To Train Your Dragon is the best. I watched everything movie, cartoon and read every book." Replied Sideswipe. "Wow. Never knew." Said Sunny. "Sideswipe already ordered tickets for everyone to watch the movie in a drive-in." Said Russell. "I've just got enough to pay for everyone of you." Said Denny, proudly. "Yeah, Sideswipe gotta Wait for a day for it." Said Bee with a giggle. "I'm going out." Signed Sideswipe as he transformed and drove out of the scrapyard.

"One day can't be too hard to wait." Said Sideswipe as he transformed and walked towards a quarry that he didn't notice. "Bee is a lot different, ever since he came back from the Allspark." Said Sideswipe. Sideswipe kept walking and then he fell into the quarry. "Now I'm in a quarry." Sideswipe signed. Sideswipe heard a moan near him, he quickly grabbed his Decepticon hunter and went into fighting position. Sideswipe looked around and saw a black figure that looks like it has wings. "A...a…a Night Fury." Said Sideswipe surprised at the black figure that is a dragon. The Night Fury is tangled up in metal ropes. "Aw…poor thing. Must have been ambushed by Decepticons." Said Sideswipe. The Night Fury opened it's eyes and stared at Sideswipe. The Night Fury has brilliant, glowing, blue eyes with a black pupil. "You can't be Toothless because his eyes are green." Said Sideswipe looking at the Night Fury. The blue eyed Night Fury closed its eyes.

 **The Night Fury's POV**

What was I thinking when I left the Hidden World of Dragons. I never should have challenged myself to fly out of there and now, look at where I am now. I am tangled in ropes with someone looking at me with a sword in his hand, I will never be as sorry as this.

 **Nobody's POV**

Sideswipe looked at the Night Fury. "Those 'Cons are gonna pay." Said Sideswipe. Sideswipe started cutting the ropes to free the Night Fury. As soon as the Night Fury was free, it tried to fly, but it took off and fell back down to the ground. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Said Sideswipe as he threw his Decepticon Hunter away, far away. The Night Fury came closer to Sideswipe. Sideswipe held out his servo to try and touch the Night Fury, but it back away. Something in Sideswipe made the Night Fury trust him, so it came closer to Sideswipe and put its head on Sideswipe's servo. "You must be from the Hidden World. You have quite the bravery to come out here." Said Sideswipe as he patted the Night Fury. "Bravery, that's what I'm gonna call you." Said Sideswipe. The Night Fury smiled at its new name. "You might be a female." Said Sideswipe. The Night Fury nodded at Sideswipe for calling it a female. "You understand me?" Sideswipe asked the Night Fury. The Night Fury nodded. "Okay, let's get outta here." Said Sideswipe as he climbed up the wall of the quarry with his Decepticon Hunter as a holder. "Come on Bravery, if you give me your claw. I will get you outta here." Said Sideswipe. Bravery held onto Sideswipe's servo as he kept climbing up the wall. "You are really heavy." Said Sideswipe as he reached the top with Bravery on his servo. "Okay, now let's see what's wrong with your flying." Said Sideswipe as he looked at Bravery's tail. "That tail-fin might be the reason why you are not flying." Said Sideswipe as he checked out Bravery's tail-fins. The left side of Bravery's tail-fins is missing. "Maybe there is something at the scrapyard that might help you with that tail-fin." Said Sideswipe as he walked in the direction of the scrapyard with Bravery following him.

"Scrap, one of Russell's soccer teammate is here." Said Sideswipe as he saw Hank on her bike, riding it into the scrapyard. "How am I suppose to get a dragon into the scrapyard without anyone seeing it?" Sideswipe asked himself with Bravery creeping up from behind him. "I can't call anyone, because then they will find out." Said Sideswipe. Strongarm is driving out of the scrapyard for patrol with Denny Clay. "So, what are doing for our patrol?" Asked Denny. "We are looking for Sideswipe." Replied Strongarm. "Oh, he is right there." Said Denny as he pointed towards a tree that was hiding Sideswipe and Bravery. "Sideswipe, what are you doing?" Asked Strongarm as she transformed and looked behind the tree, only to get a surprise from Bravery. "A DRAGON!" Yelled Strongarm as she grabbed her Decepticon Hunter. "Whoa, Bravery is nice." Said Sideswipe as he pushed Strongarm's weapon aside. "A Night Fury right? It's the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself." Said Strongarm with a scared stare at Bravery. "It's okay, she is fine." Said Sideswipe. "Who is she?" Asked Strongarm. "Her name is Bravery, she came out of the Hidden World herself." Replied Sideswipe. "Okay." Said Strongarm. "She can't fly, she needs help." Said Sideswipe. "You might wanna tell the refs of the team." Said Strongarm as she transformed and drove into the scrapyard with Denny. "As soon as Hank leaves." Said Sideswipe as he waited.


	2. Goodbye Bravery

"Bye, Rusty." Said Hank as she rode away on her bike three hours after she came. Sideswipe had fallen asleep, but Bravery made sure that he is comfortable by letting him lean on her. "Hey, Bravery." Said Sideswipe as he woke up. "Great, she's gone." Said Sideswipe as he saw Hank's bike in the distance. Sideswipe and Bravery came out from behind the tree and walked into the scrapyard. "Sideswipe will be coming back as soon as Hank leaves." Said Strongarm. "Hey, there he is." Said Bee as he saw Sideswipe walking towards them as he yawned. "You fell asleep?" Asked Sunny. "Yes, I did." Replied Sideswipe. Before anyone can say anything, Bravery jumped onto Sideswipe. "Bravery! I told you to wait for me!" Yelled Sideswipe as Bravery pushed Sideswipe to the ground and started licking Sideswiped to death. "Bravery! Stop! That doesn't wash out." Said Sideswipe as he manages to push Bravery aside and got up, covered in saliva. Bee team laughed to death when Bravery started licking Sideswipe. "So, you found a Night Fury. Good for you." Said Bee giggling. "Thank you for summing that up." Said Sideswipe as he wiped away quite a lot of saliva. "Is that Toothless?" Asked Russell staring at Bravery. "No, she is named by me. Her name is Bravery, my guesses is that she is Toothless's youngling." Replied Sideswipe. "Wow. The dragons in the Hidden World is breeding." Said Denny. "Hmm, it turns out she is incapable of flight because of that hail-jail- tail." Said Fixit pointing at Bravery's tail. "Yeah." Said Sideswipe. "Alright, Team let's help her out." Said Bee as he patted Bravery.

"Exactly 3 meters by 2 meters." Bee said as he measured Bravery's remaining tail-fin to get the size they need to make her a prototype. "It's nice of you to help this Fury since, you love them so much." Said Sunny. "I bet you will be in so much trouble if sire found out." Added Sunny. "I…I can't imagine what he would do." Said Sideswipe, scared that his sire or father will find out. "Oh… Sorry, I keep forgetting what he did to you." Apologized Sunny. "It's fine." Said Sideswipe, but everything is not fine.

 **Flashback:**

" **No, sire. Stop!" Yelled Young Sideswipe as he was slashed in the face by his sire's blade. "You are useless to this family, do you know that." Sideswipe's sire laughed at what he did. He was torturing Sideswipe, Sideswipe's creator and Sunny was not helping Sideswipe at all. After a few hours of Sideswipe's sire torturing him, Sideswipe is left on the street brutally scarred. "He won't last till the next solar cycle." Sideswipe's creator chuckled at Sideswipe who can still hear everything. "You know, it's good to be the only sparkling in the family." Said Sunny as he, Sideswipe's sire and Sideswipe's creator walked away from Sideswipe, leaving him on the street.**

 **Flashback ended.**

Bravery rubbed her head on Sideswipe's chest, bringing him out of his memory. Sideswipe patted Bravery. "Nice to have a better father here." Said Sideswipe as he smiled at Optimus who smiled back to 'Swipes. "Okay, this should work." Bee said as he held up a leather tail. "That would definitely work." Said Sideswipe with a wide smile. "It needs to be fireproof." Said Sideswipe see that the tail is just a leather tail. Some of Bravery's scales fell of her. "Dragon scales, they're fireproof. Maybe if we paint the tail with dragon scale liquid, maybe the tail will be fireproof too." Said Sideswipe a he picked up Bravery's scales. "Okay, let's mix those scales with black paint and let's start painting." Said Bee. After ten minutes or so, they finished painting the tail. "Alright Bravery, let's try it out." Said Sideswipe as he locked the automatic tail-fin in place on Bravery's tail. "Guys, I have located Steeljaw's signal." Said Fixit as soon as Sideswipe locked the tail-for in place. "Alright Team, Let's rev up and roll out." Said Bee as his team transformed and drove out of the scrapyard. "Bravery, you're gonna have to stay. I don't want you to get ambushed again." Said Sideswipe as he transformed and followed his teammates. Bravery stayed with Fixit, Denny and Russell. The team is not going well with Steeljaw. Steeljaw had cornered Sideswipe. "One step closer and he's with the Allspark." Warned Steeljaw with his canon pointed at Sideswipe's chest. Before anyone can do anything, Bravery came out of no where and pushed Steeljaw to the ground. "What are you!" Asked Steeljaw as he looks at the blue, lizard eyes of Bravery. The only answer Bravery gave to Steeljaw, was a horrifying roar to his face. Steeljaw got up, transformed and drove away. Bravery looked back to Sideswipe with cute cat eyes. Sideswipe got up and limped to Bravery's side. "Good to know that tail works." Said Sideswipe as Bravery looked down at Sideswipe's broken leg. "Thank you." Said Sideswipe. Then, the were two shadows in the sky, that just happens to be Toothless and the Light Fury. Their unpleasant look on their faces is telling Bravery that it's time to leave. "Go on Bravery. You'll be safer with them then you'll ever be with us." Sideswipe told Bravery that she needs to go home to where she will be safer. Bravery hugged Sideswipe and then she took off into the blue sky.

 **Bravery's POV**

As I took of into the sky, I cast one look back to Sideswipe. I know this will not be the last time I see Sideswipe. I will return...

 **Eight Years Later…**


	3. Reunited With The Fury

**Sideswipe's POV**

There was a dragon, when I was younger. She was the best Night Fury in existence, but she was with me for only five hours, then she took of into the sky with her parents and she never came face to face with me again. Sometimes I can only see her silhouette in the sky, but she flys away. That was eight years ago.

 **Nobody's POV**

Sideswipe and Windblade, with their daughter Sphera, was on a boat sailing on the magnificent sea. Sphera is a young female that looks a lot like her dad, except her wings and her makings on her face, which are her mother's. They came across a magnificent waterfall, it was the entrance to the Hidden World. "Daddy, what is it?" Sphera asked Sideswipe. "The Hidden World of Dragons." Replied Sideswipe. On a rock, there were three Furies, two were Night Furies and one was a Light Fury. One of the Night Furies had brilliant, glowing, blue eyes and the other one had aqua eyes, the Light Fury had green eyes. They were just having a good time, until they noticed Sideswipe and his family and started hissing at them. The blue eyed Night Fury took off and landed on Sideswipe's boat and, with lizard eyes, it stared at them. "Come on, you remember me." Said Sideswipe as the Night Fury came closer to him. "I know you do remember me." Said Sideswipe as he turned his head away from the Night Fury and stretched his servo out to touch it. The Night Fury came even closer, it smelled Sideswipe's servo, then it's eyes turned from lizard to cat eyes. This Night Fury is Bravery! Bravery circled around Sideswipe and started licking Sideswipe. "Okay! Stop!" Sideswipe laughed but this time, Bravery didn't stop. "It's okay Sphera, it's not going to hurt you. She is our old friend." Said Windblade, comforting Sphera who is super scared of Bravery. "So, how's the tail holding up girl?" Sideswipe asked Bravery about her tail. Bravery held up her tail to show the tail-fin that Sideswipe and his team had made her, which is not broken at all. Sphera came closer to her father and Bravery. She was going to try and touch Bravery. "Just put you servo like this." Said Sideswipe as he flattened his daughter's servo. Sphera closed her optics as Bravery came closer and closer to her until finally, Sphera's servo is touching Bravery's face. Sphera smiled. Soon on, Sideswipe and Sphera is on Bravery's back and Bravery is flying. As they flew, the other Furies flew next to them. "Are they your siblings?" Sideswipe asked. Bravery nodded, then Toothless and the Light Fury came flying next to them with Windblade in her jet form. Together the five Furies, Sideswipe, Sphera and Windblade flew into the distance. Wild and Free.


	4. Just Telling You

**Author's note:**

 **Sphera will no be returning in any of my fanfics and so does Bravery, so do not expect anything to do with Sphera and Bravery in my future fanfics.**


End file.
